1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of aliphatic amines by reaction of a C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alcohol or ether with ammonia in the presence of a particular crystalline aluminosilicate catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reaction of lower aliphatic alcohols or ethers with ammonia in the vapor phase to produce amines is well known. One usually gets a mixture of primary, secondary and tertiary amines and water. The proportion of the various amines produced can be varied somewhat by the ratio of alcohol or ether to ammonia in the feed, i.e., large ratios give tertiary while low ratios tend to give primary amines. Temperatures of 300.degree.-500.degree. C. and pressures of 10-200 atmospheres have been employed in carrying out such reactions, generally in the presence of dehydrating catalysts, such as alumina. Dehydration of the alcohol or ether reactant, however, can also occur, to yield an olefin and water, thereby resulting in reduced yields of the desired product.
Aluminum phosphate has also been used as a catalyst to prepare isopropyl amines from ammonia and isopropyl alcohol at 200 atm pressure and a temperature of 350.degree. C. This reaction, described in British Pat. No. 649,980, reported an alcohol conversion of 80 percent with a selectivity of 46 percent to mixed isopropyl amines.
Amines have also been produced from alcohols, ammonia and hydrogen over hydrogenation catalysts. It has been reported that mono-, di-, and tributylamines have been prepared from n-butyl alcohol, ammonia and hydrogen at 190.degree. C. over a pelletized nickel catalyst.
Use of the above described prior art catalysts has not provided a process wherein selective production of one class of amines, e.g. primary amines, over other classes of amines, notably secondary and tertiary amines, has been capable of achievement to a marked degree.